


Pumpkin Seeds

by driftingashes



Series: Analogical Fluff [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Human AU, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: "You're making a mess," Logan informed his boyfriend with perhaps a softer exasperation than the situation warranted. "Are you planning on cleaning any of this up later?"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Analogical Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033125
Kudos: 42





	Pumpkin Seeds

"Logan." _Plink._ "Logan." _Plink._ "Logan." _Plink._

Logan finally glanced up as another pumpkin seed ricocheted off the stack of homework sheets he was grading and landed somewhere on the floor. "You're making a mess," he informed his boyfriend with perhaps a softer exasperation than the situation warranted. "Are you planning on cleaning any of this up later?"

"I'm going to vacuum once you're done grading," Virgil said, flicking a hand towards where the vacuum sat against the wall. "I'm just bored and want to cuddle."

Logan smiled. "I have work, love. These need to be handed back tomorrow, they can use them as study packets for the test next week." He turned back to the paper he was grading, ignoring Virgil's little indignant snort of disapproval. "My students are expected to turn their work in on time. I am expected to complete grating and return their assignments in time for tests."

"Stupid tests," Virgil grumbled.

"While I agree," Logan said, "I still need to complete grading."

"Cuddles when you're done?" Virgil pleaded.

Logan sighed. "Of course, love."

Virgil smirked triumphantly and threw another sunflower seed at him.

"Virgil!"


End file.
